User blog:Stanley56/Just Dance Stories The Movie - The Revenge Of Rabid Sausages
The first season of Just Dance Stories is ending. Because of that, I decided to make a movie. Let's go Rabiosa and Limbo (P1) meet each other at a food market, where Dagomba, who wants to promote food, is as well. Dagomba: Do you want to try my awesome sausages with ketchup? Rabiosa: No, they suck! So do your clothes. Huh. Limbo (P1): You were a bit mean. Dagomba feels dissed and casts a spell on the sausages. Rabiosa gets back home, and she sees weird things in the mirror. They are the sausages she insulted. Rabid Sausage 1: You said we suck! We won't let you slide. Rabid Sausage 2: That's true! Rabiosa screams and goes to her bedroom. She turns the lights up and notices them again. Rabiosa: No! I must call someone to help me. Rabiosa calls Limbo (P1). Rabiosa: Help me! There are rabid sausages at my house! Limbo (P1): Are you alright? It's late, I don't have time to go to your house. Rabiosa: Come, please! Limbo (P1): Okay... 15 minutes later. Limbo (P1): Where are the sausages? Rabiosa: In my bedroom, upstairs! Limbo (P1) enters the room. Limbo (P1): I can't see any sausages here... Rabiosa: But they were here! A moment ago. Limbo (P1): I guess you need a psychologist to help you. Rabiosa: Whoa? Everything's fine with me! Limbo (P1): I don't think so... Rabiosa: Goodbye, I don't need you. Limbo (P1): I don't need you too. We've only see each other three times. I don't know what I'm doing here. Good night. Rabiosa closes the door. She turns back and notices the sausages again. They fly fast, aiming at her. Rabiosa: No! Rabiosa runs uptairs just to go to sleep. Nothing happens for a while, but then they keep jumping at her bed. Rabiosa: Can't you even let me sleep? Rabiosa gets to catch one of them, but then it stings her. Rabiosa: My hand! I can't stay at home. Maybe they'll give me a break when I'm somewhere else. Rabiosa visits We Can't Stop's house where there is a party. Rabiosa: Help guys! Rabid sausages keep disturbing me! It's serious! TiK ToK: Too early to get drunk to be honest. Rockafeller Skank: Come on, join us! Rabiosa: How hypocritic, TiK ToK. Rabiosa spends time dancing with others, forgetting about the sausages. She goes to the toilet, where she notices the sausages again. Rabiosa: No! Rabid sausages, help! Mashed Potato Time: Ya nasty! No eating in toilets! Rabiosa: No, these are rabid sausages! I swear! Mashed Potato Time: Yeah right... A while later. Mashed Potato Time: Can we kick Rabiosa out of the party? She's annoying. She's talking about some rabid sausages all the time. We Can't Stop: If you want. I don't care. Rabiosa leaves the house. Teacher (Alternate P1): Beautiful gurl, do you want us to give you a lift? Rabiosa: Yes, that would be nice of you. Rabiosa enters the car. The sausages are now in her hair. Rabiosa: Ugh, rabid sausages, they're in my hair! Teacher (Alternate P2): What's wrong with her? Teacher (Alternate P1): No idea. Rabiosa starts shouting louder and louder and she accidentally breaks one of the car's windows with her arm. Teacher (Alternate P1): You are totally crazy! Get off our car, right now! Rabiosa (leaving the car): Okay, I know, but rabid... The car disappears. Rabiosa: Everyone thinks I'm dumb. I can't stand it. After spending a tough evening with the sausages, Rabiosa goes to work. She is a choreographer. The sausages are in her hair again. Rabiosa: Today I will show you a fresh choreography for... Ugh not again! Rabiosa moves her body to remove the sausages from her hair but she seems to be dancing to others. I'm So Excited: Is this your new choreography? Music? Rabiosa: It's just that there are... Ugh, today's dance classes are canceled. Enjoy your day. Rabiosa gets back house and calls Chiwawa. Rabiosa: I need your help as soon as possible! Chiwawa: What's the matter? Rabiosa: Just come to my house and I'll explain everything! Chiwawa: I'm currently near to your neighbourhood. I'll be there in 10 minutes! Rabiosa: Thanks. See you there! Chiwawa comes in. Chiwawa: How can I help you? Rabiosa: I would like to look after your dog. Chiwawa: May I know why? Rabiosa: Just leave it here and enjoy yourself at a mall. Chiwawa: Wait, so am I helping you or you me? Rabiosa Doesn't matter. Have a good time. Chiwawa: Fine. Chiwawa leaves. Rabiosa: Okay, now dear Harold the 15th, you must find tasty sausages here. Rabiosa turns the lights off, and the sausages appear. Rabiosa: Harold, help! Harold catches the sausages and eats them. Rabiosa: Oh yes, finally safe. Rabiosa through the window: Chiwawa, I don't need your dog anymore! Oh wait, she's gone. The end of the first season of Just Dance Stories. Huge thanks to everyone who's watched it :) Category:Blog posts